1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable elastic air cushion shoe structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe structure in accordance with the prior art comprises a vamp and a sole integrally formed with each other so that the sole and the vamp are fixed and cannot be replaced and removed from each other. A conventional air cushion shoe structure has a constant elastic coefficient and cannot be adjusted so as to fit users of different weights, thereby limiting the versatility of the shoe structure.